


And All Life’s Coincidences

by Fearthefaithful



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Boy Ben Solo, Do not let me turn this into a 30 chapter saga, Dominate Ben Solo, F/M, High School Reunion Sex, Kinda, Like soon, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Rey Likes Finn, Smut, They’re gonna bang, Two Shot, Unrequited Crush, Vaginal Fingering, but it’s sexy, this is probably trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fearthefaithful/pseuds/Fearthefaithful
Summary: Rey hated high school. And she had no good reason to go to the 5 year reunion. But what Finn says... goes. And if he drags her to that stupid thing then she doesn’t have to stay long. Right?But then Ben shows up. Ben who she certainly hates. And Ben who she thought would be in jail. But he’s here... and she isn’t sure how to get rid of him.**based off the prompt: Punk Ben and recluse Rey see each other for the first time in years  since they slept together in high school. And the steam still seems to be there.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	And All Life’s Coincidences

Rey was bored. 

She’d been there all of like 30 minutes and she was already bored out of her mind, plotting her escape plan from this shit show. Praying to God that she didn’t have to stay longer than another 20 minutes. 

But while she was there she shouldn’t deprive herself of the open bar. 

So she drank. That’s about all she could do other than watch the dancers in the center of the room. Grown ass adults who for whatever reason still thought it was fun to do the electric slide. She grabbed another drink. As always, it was  _ Finn’s _ idea to come to their goddamn reunion. Who has a 5 year high school reunion anyway? They just fucking graduated college, no one in their right mind was thinking about high school. 

But apparently everyone in the room was  _ elated  _ to be there. Except for her. Obviously. She probably would have never come back again for any of the reunions, not even the 50, because there was no one in the world she despised more than 75% of the people she went to highschool with. The other 25% she only mildly disliked. But Finn on the other hand, student body president that he was, planned this whole thing and then guilt tripped her into going with him. 

Although maybe it didn’t take as much coercion as she would like. 

Because for whatever reason, Finn always had her on a fucking string. He could tug it any which way and she would follow along. Including this stupid, god forsaken reunion— and as mentioned, she was bored, and annoyed, and ready to leave. 

She sipped slowly at her drink this time, knowing she had to get home and it would be much more difficult drunk. So she sipped, and judged all the couples who were still with their high school sweetheart, or the ass hats who didn’t go to college because they started a band, moved to Seattle, and then moved back into their parents house a few months ago after their music career didn’t turn out like Nirvana. She was good at that… judging. 

And it was a trait she was proud of. 

“Babe, you have to at least pretend like you’re enjoying it.” Finn spoke, sneaking up behind her. “You’re scaring people.” 

She tried to smile through her overwhelming desire to burn the place to the ground, “You threw a great party, Finn. It seems like everyone is enjoying it.” 

He sent her a deadpanned look, “Except you. You look miserable.” 

“I’m not!” She was. “I’m just nervous to see everyone.” 

He seemed to loosen up at her words. They had fought about going months ago when he first started planning it. But after that Rey never voiced her opinion on how she felt about it. Because for whatever fucking reason she was way too concerned about what Finn thought. And Finn… he was way too concerned about what the girl of the season thought. This particular season happened to be named Rose. A girl they went to high school with that Finn never seemed to like before but now is in  _ love _ with. 

And she… for all intents and purposes, was in love with Finn. As she had been since 9th grade. 

So yes, she went to the reunion because that’s what Finn asked her to do. And she wore the Red dress because that’s the one Finn said he liked. And she smiled at her bitchy classmates because that’s what Finn would have wanted. 

While Finn worked the room, making sure everyone was having a good time and that his meticulously planned party was going exactly how he envisioned it. Or dancing with Rose. Apparently he and Rose were in salsa classes together… which was just…  _ fascinating  _ to watch from the bar. 

“Why don’t you come dance with me? Get loose a little. Have some fun. You haven’t danced all night.” His face lit up. “Rose and I could teach you some salsa moves!” 

She grimaced but did well to hide from his view with another quick swig of champagne. “I will dance! But you go ahead. I’ll ask someone to dance in a little bit but you should dance with Rose.” It felt like acid to say but it was  _ far _ better than having to learn how to salsa from him and Rose in the center of the dance floor. 

Finn, though, was none the wiser. “Okay, babe. Please try and have a good time though. Some of these people are your friends. If you just jump back in with them it’ll be like high school never ended and your friendship will pick right back up where you left off. I promise.” He grinned like he knew he was right and then leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing back into the dance crowd. 

She  _ had  _ to get out of here. 

Just being in this room was fucking draining. 

And watching Finn and Rose salsa was worse. She spun around turning towards the bar and away from the vomit inducing scene on the dance floor. 

“A glass of rosé please.” The bartender turned to get started on her drink just as she finished the champagne in her hand. 

_ Only 20 more minutes _ . 

“Binge drinking so soon? It’s only 8 o’clock Reyna. You may want to slow down if you’re going to make it through the night.” The voice was chilling, and familiar. And Rey fought to place the voice with a face until the use of her full name. Reyna. Her Spanish parents thought it would be  _ cute  _ to name her queen in Spanish with a little twist. And the only person who enjoyed calling her by that name in high school, and a few other humorous royalty nicknames, was… 

  
  


“Ben Solo. I’m not really sure it’s your job to tell a lady when she’s had enough to drink.” Her smile was snarky and sarcastic and she turned from him in distaste. Hoping he would get the hint and go  _ away _ . 

“All I was saying was that you may not make it through the night at this rate.” 

The bartender handed her the new glass and she plucked it hastily from his fingers. “Well maybe I don’t  _ want _ to make it through the night. Maybe my goal is to be shitfaced within the hour and go home.” 

She finally looked over at him fully and appraised him. He didn’t look  _ too  _ different from high school. His face was still long, with shadows covering all the angles. And his hair was still messy, and all over the place, making him seem even more roguish than he naturally would. But his clothes were filled out more. His body taking up every square millimeter of space in them, straining at the seams. And the few tattoos she had seen when he had gotten them in high school, were now strategically hidden beneath his black button up and large watch. He wasn’t the smoking, drinking, motorcycle riding bad boy she had once remembered. 

Now he looked… like a businessman. And she wasn’t entirely sure what to do with that. On the tip of her tongue she felt the question, asking him what the hell he even does with his life. Because she was positive he would be a felon and possibly in prison by now. 

“Is that because your lover is here with someone else?” She tried to ignore the slight dig he sent her way. Ben Solo always had a way of getting under her skin. “Honestly I was surprised you came at all. I didn’t think you would.” 

She sent another patronizing smile his way, “And I didn’t think you would. I figured you’d be neck deep in your own bullshit by now.” 

His grin took over his face, and if she looked closely she could still see the small hole on his nose from the piercing he used to have. “But you don’t deny your still pathetic crush on your roommate over there.” 

She gawked at him, but still tried to avoid the main question. “How did you know he was my roommate?” 

“Lucky guess.” He chuckled. “You two were always attached at the hip. Unfortunately for you his eyes were not attached too.” 

She tried not to glare daggers. “Listen Ben, You were wrong then and you are wrong now. I don’t have feelings for Finn. He’s like family to me.” 

He hummed in response, “Oh okay, so you’re standing here, drinking, judging everyone on the dance floor— especially the 2 salsa dancers, because….” he trailed off. 

“Because I don’t want to be here. I don’t even like these people.” She turned her glare over to him, “Especially you.” 

He seemed unfazed, “Ah yes. Ms. Reyna. Always the recluse. Annoyed with the world. Good to know things haven’t changed in 5 years.” 

She took a pause, “But it seems you have.” 

He inclined his head slightly like in a bow, “Thank you. Some of us believe in constant evolution. You stay in your old ways too long you’ll end up cold and bitter. And alone.” 

Her jaw ticked, “And you’re trying to say you’re not single?” She had already made a quick glance at his left hand before throwing out the direct accusation. 

“No. But at least I’m not still pinning after my high school crush with no grounds because he’s never given me the slightest hint of interest.” 

“I already said… I didn’t like him and I still don’t. You’re mistaken.” 

He stepped straight in front of her, blocking her view of the rest of the room, and taking over her attention. Not that he hadn’t had it before but she tried hard to look distracted with other things. 

“And you’re also mistaken, because I happen to remember the night when I saw your little speech to him. How you loved him. But unfortunately he was too drunk to remember. And too much of an ass to come to that conclusion on his own. But I saw. And I also seem to remember he even told you then he didn’t see you that way. Shitfaced drunk— He said you were like a sister to him.” Her blood ran cold. 

She hadn’t forgotten, but she had hoped to god he had. 

He titled his head tauntingly, “Why, after all these years is it still him?” 

She tried to swallow, to help her dry mouth. “It wasn’t always. There were a few in between.” 

His eyes flashed, picking up on the meaning she tried to convey subtly. A smirk grew on his lips. “Me fucking you once in the locker room hardly counts as  _ in between _ .” 

She sent another fake smile his way before she sidestepped to try and get him out of her line of sight. Whether it was the wine or his words, she felt her skin prickle with heat. And she needed to cool. down. “I wasn’t referring to you really. You were one of many.” It was a lie but she wore it well. 

Out in the distance she saw Finn catch sight of her with Ben and he immediately made his way towards her with Rose just behind. 

_ Thank God _ . At least Finn could save her from herself. Anything was better than letting Ben Solo and his warm voice get under her skin. Again. 

“Babe, everything alright?” Finn questioned, eyeing Ben suspiciously. 

Ben turned his head towards her and mouthed ‘ _ babe’ _ in a mocking question. She gritted her teeth, “Yeah, I’m fine Finn. But I’m thinking of leaving soon. I feel kind of nauseous.” 

His face morphed into concern while Ben’s, from the corner of her eye, looked disbelieving. “But you haven’t even danced yet! Maybe you’re just drinking too much. Let's get you some water and then come dance with us. Okay?” 

Definitely not what she wanted to do. “Okay.” But staying with Ben, bantering back and forth while he picked and chipped away at her pride was worse. 

Finn grabbed a bottle of water for her and then directed them to the dance floor. Rey tried, tried to dance. Because that’s what Finn wanted. But the longer Finn’s eyes lingered on Rose’s curves as she danced across the floor the more Rey’s lie became truth. She  _ was  _ nauseous. Even her awful ex- classmates were watching Rose and Finn. It was like they stole the stage of the whole evening. And before another song could even come on Rey fled the scene. 

Okay. She would get a drink. And get an Uber and then she would leave. She paid her time and she could go now. Just one more drink. 

On her way to where she had stashed her phone earlier in the evening she plucked a champagne flute from someone’s hands and took a long drink. 

“Do you want a ride?” Ben’s voice called from behind her just as she was about to reach her clutch where her phone hid nestles between her wallet and lipstick. “It could be a while before a car would get here.” She stilled her walk and considered her options. He was right, it was a Saturday night, and a football game had just finished a few miles down the road. Getting an Uber could take an hour. And Rey wouldn’t last another hour here. But could she last a few minutes in a car with Ben Solo? Also questionable. 

She turned on her heel with narrowed eyes, “Have you been drinking?” 

“Not at all. I’m sober.” 

Her eyebrows scrunched together, “Like sober sober?” 

He nodded with a small, charming smile on his lips. Devastatingly charming, unfortunately. “Yeah, for 2 years.” His smile grew. “Is that hard to believe?” 

She rolled her eyes, reaching behind the little table for her clutch and then gesturing for him to lead the way. He walked to the parking lot, his hands shoved into his pockets. 

“What made you go sober?” She asked tentatively, not trying to make it sound like she was prying but also not wanting to leave the silence to linger. 

He shrugged, “Things got crazy in my life and I realized that alcohol and drugs were only making things worse and harder for me. So I just… stopped.” 

She nodded as if she understood, but she wasn’t sure she did. The answer was vague. “And what about your motorcycle? I’m sure you still have that.” 

Just as she finished saying that, the light on the car in front of them flashed and her eyes swung around to it to see. “A G-Wagon?” Her voice conveyed her shock. But she couldn’t pull her eyes from the matte black SUV. “What the fuck do you do?” 

When her eyes flicked to him, she caught the conceited smirk he wore on his face. “What do you think I do?” 

“Contract killing?” She slid into the passenger side seat, looking around in awe. This car was like her dream car. She had no idea how someone his age even owned it. She couldn’t afford it even if she cut out food for the rest of the year. 

He laughed as he made his way out of the parking lot. “No. I’m an architect.” 

Her jaw dropped, “And they make this much money?” 

“The good ones do.” 

The smugness in his voice nearly made her roll her eyes but they were too busy focusing on his car. 

“What about you? What do you do?” 

“I’m still in school actually,” he glanced over at her, “I’m getting my masters in archeological studies.” 

His head whipped around to her, “For real?” She nodded, confused. “My dad’s an archeologist. He would have killed to have me follow in his footsteps. But I was more into  _ making _ a fucking cool building than digging up an old one.” 

“It’s more like discovering… but okay.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. But anyways, that’s kind of cool. How much longer do you have?” 

She sighed. A question she asks herself everyday. “Well… I’m hoping to get my doctorate too but I’m almost done with my masters. Then I’ll try and get a job while I finish up my doctorate.” She glanced out the window while she spoke, realizing that she had never told him where she lived but still he drove in the right direction. She racked her brain to try and determine if maybe she  _ did _ mention it and her champagne brain just forgot or something. But when he turned right into the parking garage of her apartment, she knew she hadn’t. 

“How do you know where I live?” She asked accusingly. 

He placed the car in park with a smile on his lips. “I built this building. I know the owner pretty well.” 

Okay… that was weird. But she still didn’t understand. Her face stayed locked in the confused daze. 

“I’ve visited once or twice and I saw you here in the parking garage. With Finn. Then you said you were roommates. It wasn’t hard to piece together.” 

_ What the fuck…  _

“You built this building?” 

“I told you I was an architect.” 

“I know… but…” she huffed out a breath. “You kind of sound like a stalker.” 

He scowled, “I’m not stalking you. I told you I’m friends with the owner.” 

She leaned onto the center console, “Then why didn’t you come say hi?” 

“Oh, because you’re so kind and inviting.” 

“I am.” 

He sent her a deadpanned look, “You’re kind of a bitch.” 

It was silent and then after a moment a grin broke out on her face. “Maybe a little. But you’re a dick.” 

“And yet you still slept with me.” His eyebrow lifted suggestively. 

“One time.” She corrected, “And it wasn’t that good.” She pulled back from the center console and face forward in the seat. 

But in her peripheral view she saw him lean forward, “Bullshit.” 

“I’m serious. That’s why we never had sex again.” 

“No… Reyna. We didn’t fuck again because you got all scared about Finn finding out. And you were terrified of actually liking me against what you thought was your better judgment.” His voice had changed. Deeper and warmer somehow than even before. And the dim light of the parking garage made it seem even deeper. But she refused to look at him. That warm prickle at her skin had surged back to the surface of her skin. And she  _ could not _ let him be right. She wasn’t drunk. She knew that. And whatever she did couldn’t be blamed on the alcohol afterwards. 

She had to stay level headed. “That’s not true.” She had  _ meant _ her voice to sound sure, but instead it sounded more breathy, and soft. 

He leaned even closer, letting his fingers brush against her knee. “Okay.” He conceded but he sounded like he believed the exact opposite. “But you can’t really lie about it being bad.” Her head was turned to look at him but her body was still as he crept his hand higher up her leg. “Because that day in the locker room… — I still remember how it all started.” His breath was right in her face and usually that would freak her out, make her feel icky, but instead it just sent her spiraling down more. “I remember… at the game, you were bouncing around, giggling and flirting with  _ everyone—”  _ his free hand tilted her jaw up and he began to skim his lips around her throat as he spoke. The reaction her body had couldn’t be controlled. She was wet, and she knew it. She just hoped to god he would hurry up and fucking touch her to relieve the pressure.

He chuckled against her neck and then followed it with a nip, “You looked fucking stunning. And I couldn’t stop watching you. I’d never seen you like  _ that _ before. You were always such a bitch.” 

“Charming.” She tried to snip, but it sounded way too breathy to hold the ire she intended. 

But he ignored her, and his fingers finally reached her thong. “And then you sat on my lap and I was fucking hard. I wanted you so bad just from watching you.” She shuddered as he began to rub her, and the memories began to flood her. “And then you grabbed my hand and put it right over your jeans. Right here.” He punctuated his words with and signifying rub right above her clit through the cloth of her underwear. “In front of all those god damn people in the gym. And it was almost like I could feel how wet you were.” His fingers picked up the pace, rubbing skilled circles around her clit. “And then next thing I knew I was balls deep inside you, in the locker room, basketball game still going on while you fucking  _ screamed  _ for me.” 

Her breath came out choked, and every muscle in her body tensed just as he slipped his fingers under the seam of her underwear and felt the truth of her shame. She was startlingly wet. 

“Maybe I should recreate.” Were his last words before 2 of his fingers buried deep inside her dripping pussy and curled hard against the soft spot behind her pubic bone. She bucked up in shock, not really receiving a moment to collect herself before he began fucking her with his fingers and circling her clit like it was a race. 

She was far too gone to stop it. Pair the stimulation of his hands with the savagery of his lips in her neck— they nipped and sucked until she couldn’t even remember where she was. 

“Come for me Reyna…” his voice was a sensual whisper that wrapped around the tightening band in her abdomen and then released with a flick. Sending the shockwave of an orgasm hurtling through her. 

“Shit. Shit. Shit.  _ Shit. _ ” But he didn’t stop. Even as she cursed and bucked… his fingers and lips continued their stimulation. “Ben…” 

It was becoming too much for her and she felt like she was going to pass out from the feelings. “Do you want me to call you babe? Like him?” He whispered like poison and even in her haze she wanted to vomit. Absolutely not. “No, I don’t even think you like it. Maybe I’ll just stick to Reyna.” Just then, her pussy clenched around his fingers. And she felt his smirk grow against her neck. “That seems to work fine.” 

This time she scoured up enough energy to scowl at him before she reached behind his head and slammed her mouth onto his. She was down with the talking. His fucking mouth, which always seemed to just… get under her skin. She was through with it. So she kissed him hard. Trying to suck the cockiness right out of him. 

But he met her pound for pound. Giving just as much as she tried to take. And then taking his own. His tongue expertly slid through her mouth and curled at the sensitive spot just behind her teeth, sending another wave of shivers down her spine. And his fingers never stopped. 

She reached over to his pants in an effort to undo the button holding his straining erection in. But he stopped her at the last minute. 

“I’m not fucking you in this car, Rey.” He pulled back. 

Her lips turned down into a frown, “Why not?” 

“Because  _ when  _ I fuck you again it’s going to be in a bed. In  _ my _ bed. When you’re not tipsy and wishing it was your roommate.” 

His words made sense but she wasn’t really liking them. “That makes no sense. Just fuck me. Please.” She leaned forward to try and steal his lips again but he pulled back further. 

“No. I will, one day. But not today.” He smiled at her before he ran a hand over her hair to smooth it back into place. “Now go. It’s getting late and you look like you just orgasmed a few times. Wouldn’t want your roommate seeing that.” 

She slid out of the car, dazed and confused by the events, and even a little pissed because… why wouldn’t he want to fuck her?

The parking garage was still fairly empty, but she straightened her clothes just in case, glancing around at who may see before fixing eyes on Ben again. 

Ben who looked hungry, and ready to fuck. But who had just denied her of that very thing. 

“When do you plan on fucking me then? If you’re so set on not doing it tonight?” 

He smirked, “Soon.” He leaned over and closed the passenger door. “Goodnight Reyna.”

  
  


His black G-Wagon spun and disappeared through the parking garage. Leaving Rey standing there, thoroughly confused, and more turned on than she had been in her whole life. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really loved this prompt I received and so I couldn’t stop until I finished it! I already have the next chapter written and should be post in the next couple of days. 
> 
> I haven’t given up on my other WIPs but this was just something fun to work on my writing and maybe even a little self indulgent. 
> 
> I happen to adore back and forth banter


End file.
